Taller In More Ways
by raspberrysorbet
Summary: Rosette's teasing goes way too far this time and Chrono is determined to do something about it...what will happen when everyone is affected by the outcome?RosetteChrono,please R&R.[Chapter 10 up]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CC. If I did I wouldn't need to write this disclaimer.

Chapter 1:

"…that's not fair, Rosette… you know I'm older than you…"

"You act like a twelve year old anyway…does it matter?"

"Of course it does! You tease me all the time!"

"Whatever, Chrno."

Chrno sighed. The blonde haired nun was teasing him YET again. She teased him about everything. The colour of his hair, his red eyes, his fangs and his ears. Chrno didn't look like a normal human, and it was obvious that he wasn't. He was a demon.

He looked innocent enough when he was in his sealed form, but when he transformed… there was no way of putting it. He would look 15 years older and would be two feet taller than his small form.

You could say he had a split personality. He was quiet and mild when he was not in full demon form…but when he got really mad, he would lose control. Thank heavens, though, he rarely got mad. He only flew into a rage when someone or something hurt Rosette.

Rosette. His precious contractor. He cared about her a lot. Yet sometimes she was so mean that he would get angry with her. But only slightly. Very very slightly. Not even enough to make him flinch.

But that day it happened.

Author: How was it?

Rosette: …Chrno you are so dead…

Chrno: Huh?

Rosette: How dare you say such stuff about me?

Chrno:…but..but… it wasn't me!

Rosette: Then who in the world was it?

Chrno: It was her!( Points to author)

Author: I didn't do anything! Angelic look on face

Rosette: See? YOU ARE DEAD MEAT CHRNO!

Chrno: WHAT? HEY!

Author: While those two are arguing, you can just press that small button on your right.Toodles! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't you get it already?

Chapter 2:

"…Elder." The authoritative voice came clearly and sharp across the room, waking the Elder from his slumber.

"Eh? Chrno? What's wrong? Ah… I see you have come back from your mission, wait…where's Rosette, don't tell me you two had an argument again…"

" We did."

Elder huffed. " Chrno, m'boy, why are you so tense about it? You and Rosette usually start talking to each other before noon the next day, so what's wrong?"

Chrno looked at his hands. " This time, Elder, I want to do something about it."

Elder began to sweat. " What could you possibly want to do about it?" His mind flashed through possible scenarios, Rosette being woken up at 3 am, Rosette being shocked half to death by a jack-in-the-box, Rosette being attacked-no…Chrno would never do such a thing…he would go just as far as a prank…that would be the maximum…then what was he going to do about his and Rosette's argument this time?

Elder was beginning to get worried and he was deep in though until Chrno demanded what he never thought Chrno would make him do.

" Elder, I want you to reverse my Astral aura. In the other words, I want you to change my appearance."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now you get the idea!-Chuckles rather maniacally- Anywayz, I want to say a big THANK YOU to angry-kitty, who submitted the first review of this story!I submitted one too, but it was just a hello note to anyone who reviewed this… anyway, please review, toodles:)

Sneak Peek at Chapter 3:

Chrno burst into the lunch area and everyone gasped.

0000000

Rosette took a sharp intake of breath.

0000000

What had Chrno done to himself?

Heheheh…please rxr!


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: I don't own CC, but I do own this storyline:)

By the way, someone sent me an anonymous email that day, asking me when this was based in, so I am giving my reply to that person. This story is supposed to be set 2 months after the final battle with Aion in Pandaemonium.If anyone has any other questions, they can come and clarify it with me. :)

Chapter 3:

Elder heaved a sigh of relief as Chrno stepped out of the machine. It had taken a full week to build the machine, let alone test it out.

" Thank goodness the transformation was a success! Now all we have to do is to destroy the machine before Sister Kate finds out and-

"Uh…Elder?"

" Yes, Chrno?" came the Elder's puzzled question.

"This is temporary, right? So why are you destroying the machine?"

Elder was shocked and his mind was racing. "Uh…Chrno, I think I this is going to be a permanent transformation…I don't know how to reverse your Astral signal again…"

"WHAT?"

People in the Magdalen Order could have sworn they heard a shriek coming from Elder's house that very day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rosette sighed and played with her soup by lifting the spoon and pouring the contents back into the bowl again.

Joshua and Azmaria looked at each other with a worried look on their faces. Rosette had not been the same since her argument with Chrno during their last mission.

"Aw, come on Sis, you're gonna have to eat if you want to go on any more missions…you know everyone is worried about you, even Sister Kate, and she's not going to allow you to go on anything, not even shop for groceries, unless you prove to her that you are eating healthily…"

"…I can't, Joshua…I'm thinking about Chrno and how mean I was to him…I feel so terrible…"came the weak and sad reply.

Suddenly, the doors to the lunch area were flung open and a tall figure burst into the room.

Everyone except Rosette gasped as they realized who it was exactly.

It was Chrno.

He had an undescribable look on his face as he strode to Rosette's table. She was too deep in thought to realize that someone had entered the lunch area.

Chrno sat down opposite her and placed a finger below her chin. This shocked her out of her senses and she looked up to find Chrno. He looked totally different. The baby fat in his cheeks seemed to have melted and his eyes were now slanted upwards slightly. His skin seemed to have become more tan and even his clothes had changed.

In her own words, he looked hot.

She blushed deeply for thinking such bad thoughts about him and tried to look down again but his hand stopped her from doing so.

"Chrno…I…"she tried to begin but she lost her voice after looking into those red eyes of his.

" Rosette, I 'm sorry about our argument that day…" He lowered his voice to a whisper. " Meet me near the lake where we usually go to, okay?"

Rosette nodded, still blushing deeply.

Chrno gave her a small smile and stood up abruptly. He noticed that everyone had been watching them and there were now several stifled whispers around the lunch area.

He sighed and flung the big oak doors open once more, allowing the bright sunshine to fill the room, and disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once he had gone, the whole room burst into excited giggles and puzzled questions. The only person who seemed the most shocked and startled by it was Rosette, who was still holding her spoon.

Azmaria had to place her hand in front of Rosette's face and gave it a little wave to wake her up from her current dreamland.

"Rosette? Are you alright? What did Chrno say to you?"

"…huh?" came the strangled response.

Joshua and Azmaria looked at each other with a worried look once more. Things were getting weirder and weirder every moment…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author: It's done!

Rosette: AHEM! Since when have I been so dazed in front of Chrno?

Author: Since now. snaps fingers and adult Chrno appears

Rosette: Ah. faints dead away

Chrno: Rosette? HEY! Wake up! What's with her?slaps Rosette lightly on the cheeks

Author: Beats me. chuckles evilly please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As usual. Don't own them, never have, never will.

Chapter 4

Rosette didn't even bother to finish her food.( Which,of course, was a shocker, because never in the history of the Magdalen Order had Rosette chose to give up either food, guns, or missions.)

She just picked up her food and dumped it in a dustbin.

Everyone gasped.

She had NEVER done that before.

This time, Sister Claire, Anne, and Mary were also included in the list of people who were really worried about Rosette.

Maybe she had gotten the flu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Father Remington watched the scene from the top of the stairs.

He almost felt like bursting out in laughter.In his brave effort to keep his uncontrollable laughter in, he was crying.

Sister Kate walked past him and stopped when she saw his face.She took several steps back on purpose to look at him. She was shocked.

" F-Father Remington…a-are you crying?" she asked in disbelief.

"H-ha..Ha…h-Ha…hell no…" he replied,shaking.

Sister Kate almost slapped his face because of his language.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rosette walked to her room,followed by a tearful Azmaria and a shocked Joshua.

In a matter of roughly 10 minutes, Rosette had managed to trip over five items, crash into seven walls, and be hit by her friends several times without retaliating and murdering them.

"Something is awfully wrong here." Joshua whispered to a frightened Azmaria, who looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

" sniff…do you think she's going to be alright, Joshua?" she looked up at him with tears in her beautiful eyes.

" I…hope so…" Joshua trailed off, holding Azmaria in his arms while she cried softly against his chest.

" I hope so." Father Remington muttered from the side of the hallway.

Joshua and Azmaria almost shrieked and pulled away from their tearful embrace.

Father Remington looked at them with a bemused smile on his face. " Hey. Don't mind me…I was just observing the three of you. What's wrong with Rosette?"

Joshua, who was a nice shade of maroon, stammered. " U-uh…w-we don't really k-know what's going on…Chrno seems to have shocked her out of h-her senses…"

Father Remington smiled and waved a hand. " Alright…I'll leave you two alone now…" as he walked off into the Elder's workshop.

Elder had done something. And he was going to find out WHAT.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rosette sat down on her bed with a sigh.

She was really confused…what had Chrno done to himself?

She thought about the colour of his eyes, and his height…her mind wandered wrongly…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry! Gotta go! English essay and journal due! Oh my gosh! I am so dead! Sorry for this shortie….will update soon:) Toodles! Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish I did, I would be RICH! Mwahahaha! I've gone mad.

Note: To people who don't like my stories and have nothing good to say, please go away, because I would rather have less reviews than flames. And to SOME people who want to dictate the way I write my stories, you guys should just get lost. I am grateful to those who give me great ideas and even better reviews, I love you guys. But to THOSE who insist on telling me to NOT have a twist in the stories, don't read this ever again.

Chapter 5:

Chrno felt odd. He had never gotten that kind of response from Rosette before. He suspected that there was something seriously wrong with her brain.

He shrugged and looked down at his book. _Why the hell am I reading a book? _He thought. He felt really odd. He looked at the book's cover. It read ' Romeo and Juliet'.

_Wait a minute! Why am I reading SHAKESPEARE of all things?_

There was sincerely SOMETHING wrong today.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rosette blushed when she realized what she had been thinking. Her mind still was in its dreamy state. ( Believe me, that is RARE. )

Suddenly, her eyes flew WIDE open. WHAT THE HELL HAD SHE BEEN THINKING?

When she had calmed down, she thought of only one person to ask for all answers to her questions.

She hesitantly got off her bed and straightened out her uniform.

Today was one of the rare days when Rosette went to see the old pervert by herself.

Maybe she had better ask someone to come along with her just in case the stupid guy decided to do something funny.

She sighed and began making her way towards Elder's hut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chrno looked up from his book ( Romeo and Juliet ) just in time to see Rosette entering Elder's hut.

What was wrong with her until she had WILLINGLY gone to visit the old man?

Chrno chuckled and looked down at his book. He didn't understand a thing Shakespeare was writing.

Why was he reading it then? Romance tips?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rosette entered the hut only to find Elder peering worriedly into a machine.

" Hey, Elder, what is that you have there?" Rosette asked.

Elder was shocked when he heard her voice and tried to conceal the machine.

" Uh…nothing! Nothing at all! What are you doing here Rosette?" He asked nervously.

Rosette was getting annoyed. " What are you guys trying to hide from me? What did you do to Chrno and what the hell is that stupid machine thingy that you are trying to hide?"

She rushed to the Elder and pulled the cloth that covered the machine. She gasped.

It was a vessel that contained, more or less, Astral.

She opened her mouth and began shakily. " Elder…what the hell is this? Is this what you used on Chrno?"

Elder sighed and adjusted his goggles. " Yes… I was supposed to destroy it, but somehow, no matter what I do to take it apart and release the Astral back to the Astral Line, I can't."

Rosette thought for a moment. " Hang on a moment, Elder…are you saying that the Astral in the container is extra Astral ? That it could be used by someone if they had a receptor to store it all?"

Elder looked at the machine and said : " Now that you mention it, I guess it can work if I prepared the receptor in time… but who are you planning to give the Astral to?"

Rosette looked at him with a annoyed face. " Isn't it obvious?"

Elder looked at her and said : " No."

Rosette used a wrench from a nearby table and threw it at him, almost causing him severe brain damage.

" You stupid old toad! Who else in this whole damn place would need Astral more than anyone else?"

" OH…I see…when do you plan to have it done?" Elder said once his brain cells were back to normal.

" I don't really know…we have to ask him if he will agree to be fitted with a receptor first…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chrno listened to the conversation from outside and he clenched his fists in anger.

He didn't need the Astral! Rosette needed it more than he did! He would be able to survive for thousands of years, but her…he shuddered at the thought.

He sighed and pretended to look interested in his book.

He looked at his watch.

It was almost time to head out to the lake…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Heya! I made this chapter slightly longer so that I wouldn't have to update so soon…sorry this took so long…been caught up in schoolwork and other things…

Rosette: Stupid old lazy hag.

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Rosette: I called you a stupid old lazy hag.

Chrno: whispers to Rosette You do realize she can do ANYTHING to you…it is her story after all…

Rosette: AAH!

Me: Could…you…repeat what…you said?

Rosette: Heh heh… uh…I said you were a hardworking lady! That's it!

Me: I am gonna kill you…ahem…I mean…ANNIHILATE you…

Rosette: eep

Me: Bye for now! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I sincerely wish I owned Chrno Crusade…

Chapter 5:

Rosette sighed as she walked out of the Elder's hut. She slammed the door behind her and as soon as she heard several smashes of glass, ( Due to the fact that she slammed the door of Elder's _laboratory_) she smirked and walked towards her room.

Glancing at the clock which stood in the hallway of the Order, Rosette almost shrieked.

It was time for her to head to the lake and she was sort of frightened, but at the same time, excited to see Chrno again. Ever since his transformation ( all thanks to Elder ), she had been getting a weird fluttery feeling in her stomach whenever she thought of him.

It was a big problem because _naughty_ thoughts of the demon entered her mind whenever she was thinking. And it had only been _three _hours since breakfast.

Rosette sighed. It was going to be another hard day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chrno sighed and realized he should have made proper arrangements with Rosette that morning. Which would have been rather hard, because Rosette was kind of in a daze when he had last spoken to her.

He thought : 'How in the world am I supposed to get to the lake? I don't have a car, its with Rosette, and even if I had the car, I wouldn't know how to drive…I mean, the last time I drove a car was 2 years ago when Rosette fell asleep after a mission and I had to drive back to the Order. Sister Kate gave us a scolding after that, as I wrecked the front gate because I found out that the brakes didn't work. So how in the world am I supposed to get to the darned lake?'

He felt so frustrated. Suddenly a thought struck his mind. ' _Wait a minute! Joshua is…sixteen right? So he has already passed his driving test and I can ask him to drive me to the lake!... why am I going to the lake? I know I'm meeting Rosette…but what are we going to do there? I think I better ask Azmaria to help me pack a picnic basket. Sigh…I am imposing on them…what am I supposed to do?"_

The two who were currently in question strolled past Chrno, making him jump up and shout their names. They were so shocked that they both fell on the floor in shock.

" Sorry about that, guys…can you do me a favour?"

They both looked at each other and smirked evilly.

Chrno saw their faces and he slowly backed off.

"Hey…what are you guys planning? I know you're planning something…I am afraid of you guys…hey!"

Joshua and Azmaria walked towards him with evil grins on their faces…

This was going to be fun…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Don't kill me. I am not posting the next chapter for this story unless I get 35 reviews in total…I am doing this limit thing because I feel sad that my stories have really few reviews…so sorry! Bye! Please review! And ask all your friends to review too! I don't mind if they are flames or not:)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Whatever. We all know that none of us own it. Unfortunately.

Chapter 7:

Chrno was getting worried as he slowly backed off from the possibly mentally deranged Joshua and Azmaria._ Maybe they are possessed! Aha! I knew it! Their minds have been taken over by a psychotic demon who wants total world domination!_

A voice rang out sharp and clear in Chrno's head. _You should stop reading those lame Shakespeare novels. They are putting ideas in your head and driving you nuts._

Chrno shook his head desperately to get rid of the voice. Deciding that the two were currently ensnared within the grasp of an evil mastermind, he tried speaking calmly to them.

"Okay. The both of you have to breathe and calm down…you'll only aggravate the demon more if you are frantic…"

Joshua and Azmaria stopped advancing towards Chrno and looked at each other. They had looks of pure confusion.

"Uh…Chrno…? What are you talking about? Do you have a fever or something…? Maybe you should go lie down…" Azmaria started, but was interrupted (how rude of him!)by none other than Remington, who was currently in his favourite leaning position, time on a tree nearby.

"Having Joshua and Azmaria possessed would be freaky…don't you think so, Chrno? Chrno? Hey! Where are you going?HEY!"

Chrno was currently in the process of dragging the two extremely confused exorcists towards a car.

"Getting them away from you before you trash their innocent heads!" Chrno called back.

Remington sighed and smiled at the two who were trying their best to free themselves from the strong grasp of the purple haired demon.

"Maybe I should warn them that Rosette placed a fake joke bomb made by Elder in a picnic basket in the car…on second thought…she'd probably kill me…and besides, they might not find the correct basket. After all, how many picnic baskets are there in the Order? No less than a hundred…so how can they possibly- "

A sudden explosion was heard. It wasn't large, but it was, most definitely, an explosion.

Remington sighed. " Just their luck."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Rosette sighed as she dragged the basket along with her. Did Anna, Mary and Claire have to stuff the stupid picnic basket with GOURMET dishes?

Sure, she appreciated it. In fact, she appreciated it a LOT. But the problem was, she knew that they had filled the basket JUST for Chrno.

She looked down at her pocket watch and dropped the picnic basket. Standing in the hallway, Rosette collapsed.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Sister Kate was filing away several reports done by Rosette ( She has to write SO many reports because she destroys practically EVERYTHING.)when a frantic Claire burst into her office and practically flung herself onto Sister Kate's desk.

(huff huff S- Sister Kate! You have to come quickly! R-Rosette, s-she…"

Claire gasped and landed onto the floor with a dull thud.

Sister Kate was so shocked by her sudden loss of conciousness that she herself began screaming.

"FATHER REMINGTON!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Joshua turned back and said: " Chrno, Azmaria, do you hear that? It sounds like something's wrong back at the Order."

Chrno perked up and listened carefully.

His eyes widened in fear.

" Joshua, turn back immediately. We have to get back to the Order."

Joshua, understanding the emergency but not quite knowing what had really happened, turned back immediately and sped down the dusty road towards the Magdalene Order.

Signs of anxiety began to appear on Azmaria's face.

" Chrno, what's wrong? Is there someone attacking the Order? Who is it?"

Chrno frowned and gripped the seat in frustration.

" Some…something's happened…to Rosette."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Remington was talking to the Elder in his lab when suddenly he heard a shriek. And more shrieks.

And several shouts. Someone was calling him.

Signalling goodbye to the Elder, he burst out of the hut and into the courtyard.

The Order was in total chaos.

" SIIIILLEEENCEEEEEEE!" He bellowed over the noise of the crowd that had gathered around him.

A stunned silence fell over the nuns and ministers and even the Militia members.

Remington frowned and asked one of the nearby higher-ranking nuns in charge. " What happened, Sister Melissa? Why is everyone screaming and running around?"

The nun swallowed painfully and stepped forward.

" S-Sir, I have to inform you, regrettably, that Sister Rosette, Sister Claire, and Sister Kate have…"

Remington's heart suddenly skipped a beat, but he pressed on and questioned.

" Have? What has happened?"

" They're dead. S-Someone's taken them. Away."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note from ME: Heheheh…cliffie there….not gonna reveal what happened just yet…don't worry, the story hasn't ended here. If you're wondering why something's happened to someone like Claire and not to Azmaria…sorry, but you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter, which isn't going to be updated until much later…and I won't update until there are 55 reviews in total. But don't worry, I'll be dropping hints. And sorry, I won't be doing the funny part at the end of this. I usually do, but the mood in this chapter just AIN'T right.

Hint 1: I don't know if they're dead or not. Okay, so this isn't a clue, but it is a FACT.

Hint 2: Something's gonna happen to someone else in the Order, but it is NOT going to be Chrno or Joshua.

Hint 3: Chrno is going to do something. Something that dramatically affects the rest. No, not the whole appearance thingy all over again, but something BIGGER. It _may_ not be in the next chapter, but it will be spread out between two different chapters.

Hint 4: Azmaria is going to do something very UNEXPECTED. Something VERY, VERY unexpected,

Hint 5: Remington is going to call on all the Militia leaders in every state to search for the missing people ( or dead bodies, for that matter.)

Hint 6: Last, but not least, Anna, Mary and Joshua are planning something just for Azmaria-if she does get over the fact her _big sister _ is gone.

Okay, that's all for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja Ne ;P.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Wish I owned it...I am gonna modify it a little so its a little cheery-ier than before.I know there's no such word-  
bear with me. :) 

Chapter 8:

Rosette opened her eyes and found herself in a dark place. She sat up, but it hurt painfully. There was a sharp pain in her ribs whenever she tried to do things like sitting up or raising her arms.

_W-where am I?_

She heard a groan at her left and reached for her precious gun and pulled it out,trying desperately to squint through the darkness.

"R-Rosette?Is that you?W-where are we?"came Claire's weak and terrified voice.

Practically heaving a sigh of relief,Rosette crawled over to Claire's silouhette and placed her hand on her shoulder,grimacing at the same time due to the pain it caused her.

She felt Claire tremble and say,"Rosette?I-I'm scared...why are we here?"

Rosette smiled,although she knew that it was useless to try and comfort Claire,because she too was terrified and at a loss at why they were in a place like this.

"I-I'm not sure,Claire...I'm really scared...too..."

Suddenly the two of them gasped when they heard a sharp yet familiar voice ringing through the heavy darkness.

"Rosette?Claire?Where are you two?"

Rosette's fear faded away and she stuck out her tongue in the direction that the voice had come from when she recognised it.

"Yeesh...Claire...I may be at a loss at why we're here,but I really didn't appreciate whoever brought us here,cause I don't understand why they brought the _old hag _along!"

She had said the two **_very _**insulting words in a fierce whisper,but it was loud enough to hear in the quiet and cold surrounding area.

"ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER!"

Rosette grinned and Claire laughed a bit.

"Oops.My bad."

000000000000000000000000

Chrno leapt from the car and practically raced to the place where the noise was coming from.

Azmaria and Joshua followed suit and were panting by the time they had cought up with him.

"F-Father Remington!What happened?Where's Rosette!"They heard Chrno's anxious and worried voice the moment they reached there.

They looked up and saw an uncomfortable Remington,who was obviously trying to find a way to break the news to Chrno without giving him a heart attack.

"Uh...Chrno...breathe and listen to what I have to say before firing up...S-Sister Melissa said that someone took Rosette,Claire and Kate away...but..."

Chrno was hyperventilating and Azmaria and Joshua were trying desperately to make him calm down.

"H-HEY!Chrno!Are you okay!"

Chrno nodded weakly and looked up at Remington with sad yet hopeful eyes.

"B-But what,Father Remington?"

Remington scratched his head and looked at him with a uneasy smile.

"They might be dead...or so they report..."

"WHAAAAAAAAT!"

Chrno collapsed onto the floor.

Joshua walked up to Remington while Azmaria was in panic mode,trying frantically to wake him up.

"I don't think you should have put that detail in...it was perfectly fine when you ended at the part when they were taken. After all,I seriously doubt they are dead.In fact,there's a 0.00000000001 chance they are gone forever."

Remington looked at the blond boy and grinnedrather evilly.

"I know.But its so fun."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Hehe.Done with this chapter.I wanna play Sims2 now,so time to go!BYE!Promise that I will MOST definitely update the next chapter in at least _a week._

BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I do not own Chrno Crusade-never will,never. Depressing fact.

Chapter 9:

Rosette rubbed her ears painfully. She had just gotten a rather _loud _screaming from Sister Kate for calling her an old hag---nothing could have made her day worse.

First, she was shocked by her _dear _Chrno's appearance, second, she had multiple injuries due to her clumsiness,third,she was tired after implanting joke bombs,and fourth,she had been kidnapped and she was now stuck with an old hag,a shy conservative girl,a bunch of rats,and one dim lightbulb.

_Where's Chrno when I need him...Man...he's gonna be in one **heck **of a dilemna when I get my hands on him!But...I feel somewhat sad at having to wring that beautiful neck of his...ackOh.My.Gawd.I did **NOT **just think of that.I did not.At least I think so--._

000000000000000000000000000000

Chrno awoke with a start. He felt soft material underneath him and looked down. It was his own bed...yet, he felt particulary...**odd**,staying in it when he knew Rosette was out there somewhere in the cold darkness.

_Wait a minute---how did I know she was cold and that she was in darkness?_

Flashes appeared in his mind and he suddenly saw a place, a small house in England that wasn't even standing out...it was small,unkept,and most of all...it had an odd aura.

Chrno noticed it just then. It HAD **_no _**aura.

He was absolutely,horrifyingly stunned.

It meant that not only was Rosette trapped, not only that she wouldn't be able to come out.

It meant that she was currently stuck in the depths of a purgatory.

One that belonged only to a single person.

The person's name, or rather,the _demon_'s name, was...

Pandemonium.

000000000000000000000000000000

Rosette sighed. Her head was throbbing again...and this time,it was getting worse and worse.

All of a sudden,her eyes clouded over. She felt a suffocating feeling,then she just saw flashes of red and black.

The pain stopped almost as suddenly as it had come,and this caused Rosette to look around,shocked.

She remembered something important...but she couldn't quite remember what...

_Waita bloody moment.Where's Claire and Kate?...did I just say the word **bloody**?This place has messed up my mind._

She looked down.

Gasping,she noticed that she was wearing a long silver dress that had a black sash tied across her waist.

_Holy cow!When did I change out of my uniform!Wait a moment...I didn't!Which means someone stripped me!I didn't even feel a damn thing!Crap!...I said holy cow,didn't I?_

Turning her head upwards and facing heaven ( wherever it was in the darkness ) and clasped her hands in a prayer-like manner,muttering quietly under her breath.

_Sorry Jesus.I said 'holy cow' and 'bloody'...actually,its not quite my fault.That stupid nun hit my head and I have probably just lost a trillion and thirty five brain cells.I solemly apologize._

She stood up,with a great amount of effort,considering the shock and trauma she had been through in such a short period of time, and tried walking in the cursed darkness.

Tripping over her long silk skirt, she cursed yet again,this time saying a word that Father Remington would make her do 200 Hail Marys for if she had been at confession.

She sighed and put her hands together,preparing to apologize yet again to the heavens above.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chrno tried desperately to stop the barrage of questions that were raining down onto his poor head.

_Why has Pandemonium taken Rosette,Claire,and Kate?_

_Is she torturing them to no end?_

_Why has she taken them,of all people,especially Claire,instead of me?_

_Did she really kill them first!_

_If she did,then why the does she need friggin' dead bodies?_

**_Would you shut the up!_**

He realised that he was getting pretty agitated at the moment,and promised himself that he would ask Remington for a confession for saying **that **word after this had all ended.

Sighing inwardly,he cursed himself again and rushed off to look for the particulary annoying minister in question.

It was going to take quitea bit of explanations just to tell that bloody priest what happened.

_I'd rather burn in hell.Oops.That was a bit **too rather let ****him** burn in the infernos of hell._

Chuckling softly,he vowed that he would most definitely **have**to go for confession for that awful curse he had just muttered upon the unsuspecting priest.

_Let's just hope that it really comes true._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ehehe.I tried to make this longer,so here ya go! I've been struggling in school...stupid algebra. Hateyouhateyouhateyou. ;P.

I promise I'll update faster.

P.S.Trouble Mag.High and this story will be put on hold for a while...until I get my grades up.I am really sorry.

P.S.S.Just wanted to say that I,me,absolutely,definitely **adore **The Click Five!squeeealI'm sorry...but I really,really do. They're so cuteee!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I was learning about copyright laws in school. Boring...okay, I shall not infringe copyright laws,so I shall...say that I really don't own Chrno Crusade/Chrono Crusade,whichever you guys wanna call it, and I never will. 

**_P.S_** Unless I pay a gazillion bucks to buy it over, I will have to wait until my next-next-next lifetime.

**_P.S.S_** You know, I'm really heartbroken. No one wants to review my latest story...no one at all. I have only gotten 10 reviews and nobody has reviewed the third chapter...this makes me feel really sad...maybe...I've failed as a writer...I should just delete my stories and never write again...

Chapter 10:

Rosette sighed for the billionth and third time and placed her head between her two hands...this 'kidnapping' was so boring.  
she would have rather wished for something more exciting.

Claire, meanwhile, was humming kinda off-key and was twisting the hem of her silk pants over and over and over.

They were getting frayed.

Rosette blew out her cheeks and sighed**yet**again...it had been so unfair. Their 'kidnappers' had given Claire, of all people,  
a pair of drawstring pants to wear. There was nothing wrong with drawstring pants, but the fact that their kidnappers have given **CLAIRE** the pants instead of_**her**_ was simply appalling.

They had tried, very unsucesfully, to switch their clothes in the foggy darkness, but apparently, there was some from of freakish spell on the clothes, which unabled them to take them off.

(Maybe it was of fear of seducing their kidnappers or something. Like **_NUNS_** would want to _SEDUCE_ devils. Ack.)

Sister Kate, on the other hand, had gotten a blue and gold robe ( not the kind those priests wear) and was initially eyed with jealously by Rosette.

I mean, come on, Rosette had been forced to wear **white**, while the old hag had gotten blue and gold?

There was something wrong with their kidnappers brains.

Either they were color-blind, or they had twisted and absolutely delusional minds.

Either way, they were gonna be seriously kicked in the ass by Rosette when she had gotten her hands on them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chrno felt a strong urge to reach out and grab that wrinkled neck of the Elder's and snap it into two.

That morning, he had woken the elderly lecher at 3 am in the morning, and this was obiviously revenge done by the perverted old guy for disturbing his much required sleep.

"More like wet dreams."Chrno thought bitterly, as the old man hummed with a irritating high-pitched tune while tweaking bits and pieces of the device together.

"...Elder."he stated through gritted teeth.

"Hmm...hmm...huh?Yes,Chrno?" The Elder looked up stupidly from his contraption.

Breathing in deeply so that he would not lose all of his control and rip Elder apart (I've always wanted a fic where someone kills the perverted Elder mercilessly-it would be SO fun to read.) and bit his lip before continuing.

"...Can...you please...shut...the...hell up...b...before I ...murder...you?"

Elder, not wanting to cause more trouble than there was already, shut his stupid mouth almost immediately.

Chrno sighed and settled into the wooden chair, relaxing his grip on the sides of it, and closed his eyes, hoping for some much needed sleep.

(Ahem.I really don't know if demons sleep, but...the thought of not sleeping is excruciating to me...I live to sleep...that doesn't make any sense.Ahaha )

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rosette was sighing YET again, and this time, Sister Kate couldn't take it anymore.

"ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER!IN THE LORD'S GOOD NAME, WILL YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!  
I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SIGHING!"

Rosette, in the darkness, smirked quietly, knowing that her aim to get back at Sister Kate for the whole clothes issue had been achieved.

Suddenly, there was this tiny crack of light.

All three looked up in the direction in which the beam had miraculously appeared.

It had faded away.

Along with it, had their hopes of ever being rescued.

Feeling despair deep down in her heart, Rosette realised that the Order may have not even realised that they had gone missing.

To her, that was heart-breaking, as the thought of Chrno not longing for her company was just painful.

_When did I ever realise that I would miss him so much?_

She looked into the darkness and squinted closely.

Strange...Claire's shadow had disappeared...only Sister Kate was there.

Breathing out slowly so as not to panic, Rosette called out.

"...Claire? Are you there?"

There was no response.

In the hazy cover, Rosette could see that Sister Kate had begun to tense.

Where **was **Claire?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chrno looked at the box-like macine that was the size of a cereal box ( if there was such a thing in those days) and he felt his eyebrow twitch.

The idiotic device had a funny face, with two dials that looked like bulging eyes, a red button which looked like a nose, and a meter which looked like someone's stretched elastic band.

To top it all off, it had two weird yet funny wire-like things that were sticking out of the top.

Chrno had a strong feeling that the Elder had done this on purpose to mock his idiocracy.

"...Elder..."

The restraining of his anger had restarted again as he tried desperately not to break the machine into half.

The Elder looked up from his book on D.I.Y robot making ( again, IF there was such a thing before...) and smiled rather evilly.

His plan had worked.

"...what in the fing world is this bloody infernal contraption?"

"...hehehe...mind your language, boy, this **infernal contraption **is going to help you find your _beloved_."

At this moment, Chrno was so stunned he dropped the machine and unconciously, heat seeped into his face and he was as red as a teacher's face when they discover glue on their chairs on April Fools' Day.

Elder almost shrieked and ran to catch the box, which had almost been smashed to smithereens on the wooden floorboards.

"..huff...huff...you have to be more careful!"

Chrno only managed to stammer out a " W-what?"

Elder smirked yet again and set the stupid looking robot onto the workbench nearby.

"You don't agree of Rosette as your beloved? Oh well...I guess Remington would-"

He was cut off by a growl and he looked at the demon sitting in the chair.

There was no sign of the flustered young man just now.

Instead, there stood a demon, in all his dark glory.

Elder looked at his golden eyes and noticed that they were not focused on him.

They were focused, instead, on the machine.

The meter was racing up and down.

Elder walked slowly over to it and he had an incredulous yet stunned and worried look on his face.

The Astral levels were going **way **overboard in San Fransisco.

Pandemonium had arrived.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Rosette felt panic rise in herself and she was beginning to hyperventilate.

The beam of light had occured again a few seconds ago, and now she was all alone in the darkness.

Sister Kate had been taken,too.

Her mind was racing.

_If this place was normal, wouldn't our kidnappers...w-would have had to step in to take us out?...T-there was no sounds of them being taken away...a-and..._

Extreme panic struck Rosette's heart and she felt tears sting her eyes.

"...N-no...no...sniff...I don't wanna die...not so soon..."

She was sobbing uncontrollably and her sobs were making herself ache with pain.

Her head was bent down and her arms wrapped around her, while the last beam of light came.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Author: Uhm...she isn't that...if you're wondering...by the way, please look at _P.S.S_ stated above. Do you agree with me?


End file.
